


All The Pain The Lies Bring

by Lizbeth11496



Series: Voltron College Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), College Student Shiro (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Coran, mentions of abuse, professor allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbeth11496/pseuds/Lizbeth11496
Summary: College Au of Voltron characters. Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge are freshman. Shiro is a sophomore.Lance is nervous about his first day of college, and all the days to come. He's nervous his best friend Hunk won't be there with him. He's nervous about living with strangers. And most importantly, he's nervous about others finding out. When Lance meets Keith and Shiro for the first time his nerves slowly start to fade. That is until things start to get rocky in the trios house. With Shiro always bringing friends over who get way to close and Keith seeming as if he can't even stomach the thought of being in the same room with Lance, he doesn't know how long he can put up with it. And with the pains he's been having since he was fifteen getting worse as the days go by he doesn't know how much longer he can hide behind his wall of lies. What will happen when his wall crashes? Will there be anyone there to help him through the hurting? Or will he be left alone to let his own mind eat away at him until he finally decides that the pain is too much to bare.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction so I hope it's an okay start! I'll be adding more tags as I add chapters. The chapters will more than likely be longer than this, but I thought this was a good amount for a start. Dividers will be this little guy here ~~~~~. They will separate skips in the story. I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.

"Huuuuuuuunnnnnnkkkkkkkk. Why did you have to pick a different school from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Lance whined. 

"Because I want a two year degree, you want a four year one. Lance I swear. If you don't stop pulling on my arm and shaking me you're going to make us crash." Hunk rolled his eyes and wiggled his arm making Lance back off. Shaking his head he went back to focusing on driving. 

“I know. But I’m going to be all alone without you on campus. The big scary campus, what if I get lost, WHAT IF I GET KIDNAPPED. HUNK IT WOULD BE YOUR FAULT!” Lanced shouted and grabbed on to his seat belt so tight it turned his knuckles white. 

Hunk sighed. Lance had always been over-dramatic. “Calm down. You’ll be fine. You can come see me and Pidge whenever you want you know. You’ll make friends and you’ll have a blast. Everyone will love you.” 

Lance calmed down and nodded while releasing his death grip on the belt. “Yeah. Okay maybe you’re right. Also, thank you. For driving me there and helping me unpack. You’re the best.” 

Hunk laughed as he switched on his blinker. “I know I am. And no problem bud. What else are friends for?” 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Driving up to the apartment Lance let out a breath. He knew he had nothing to worry about. But the first day of college is bound to be scary. He wouldn’t know anyone and the campus was huge. What if he got lost and couldn’t find his classes? What if no one liked him? What if…

“-Lance. Lance are you listening to me.” Hunk asked while poking Lance in the temple. 

“Huh. Uh yeah, sure. Wait. No I didn’t hear a word you said.” 

“Lance. You need to listen better. If not you’re going to fail all of your classes.” Hunk unbuckled his seatbelt and started to get out of the car. “Come on. We need to get your stuff inside.” 

Lance got out of the car to gaze over his new living quarters. It was a nice university brick apartment located about a block and a half from the actual college. It used to be a frat house but because of all the trouble and parties they now used it as a living apartment. It was big, two stories and an attic, Lance wasn’t sure if he liked it. He was only supposed to have two roommates but it could clearly hold more. Lance just hoped his roommates didn’t like having a bunch of guests over at one time.

Lance walked to the back of the car where Hunk was already unloading the sports bags full of clothes. Grabbing two on one shoulder and one on the other Lance got ready to meet the new people he could hopefully call friends. 

“You have way too many clothes dude. I’m going to get your backpack and trunk from the backseat.” Hunk shut the the trunk and headed to the backseat door of the car. 

“Yeah I know. Thank’s Hunk. I’m going to go ahead and head up to the door. I’ll wait for you on the porch.” Lance walked up the set of three steps and shifted from foot to foot while waiting on his best friend. Hunk really was an amazing friend. He deserved more appreciation. It sucked he was going to be going to a different school. As Hunk shut the car door the front one to the house opened. Hunk hurried up the small sidewalk and steps to greet the boy standing in the doorway. Lance half turned to look at the open door. He was about to greet his new roommate when what he saw startled him. 

“YOU?! What are you doing here!!” Lance shouted, his voice getting higher pitched the more he said. At Lance's outburst Hunk jumped and dropped the trunk he'd be carrying. 

“Lance! What the heck is wrong with you, you scared the crap out of me.” Hunk glared as he bent down to pick up the trunk. The other boy moved forward and grabbed one end to help out. 

“Hi. My names Keith. Sorry man, but I don't think I know you. Have we met somewhere before?” Keith grabbed the other end of the trunk and smiled at Hunk. 

“What do you mean ‘have we met?’ We were in junior high together. You spilled glue all over me!!! I couldn’t get that crap out of my pants!!!” Lance's voice slowly got louder and louder in pitch as his sentence was ending. 

Hunk shook his head. “Lance, lower your voice. Sorry about that. My names Hunk, and as you've heard, this is Lance. He's your roommate. I'm just here to help.” Hunk grinned and patted Lance on the back. 

“It's nice to meet you. Sorry, Lance, I don't remember meeting you. But I apologize for the glue. We should go inside. We can put your stuff down and I can introduce you to Shiro.” Lance pouted at Keith but followed him inside. Walking into the kitchen the set their things down. The heard footsteps on the stairs. “Ah. That must be him. I'll get him.” Keith walked through the swimming door. In less than a few seconds he was walking back through with a guy following behind. 

“You're a college student? Jesus, what year? Senior?” Lance asked as he let his eyes roam shiro up and down. Stopping on his muscular chest Lance's eyebrows raised. He knew not to ever piss Shiro off. 

Shiro laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Um yeah haha. I'm a sophomore. You and Keith are both freshman I believe, so I'm only a year above you.” Hunk’s eyes widened and Lance's mouth dropped. 

“Sophomore? Really, wow you look way older. Ah! Not that you look old or anything!! Just...I meant… Sorry” Hunk looked away sheepishly while blushing. 

“Haha. Don't worry about it. There's no need for you to apologize. I'm only twenty though. I've always looked older than I am.”

Lance decided he had been quiet long enough. “Twenty. Oh that's cool. Me and Hunk are 19. Along with Keith I'm assuming.”

“Hunk and I.” Hunk said while gathering up all of Lance's bags. 

“Huh?”

Hunk looked over. “You said ‘me and Hunk’, which is incorrect. It should have been ‘Hunk and I.’ Just saying.”

Lance stared. And stared. And then stared some more. “Hunk… sometimes. Sometimes I just want to flick you in your stupid smart brain.”

Shiro cleared his throat. “So we should probably put your things away. We got your email saying that you ‘called dibs’ on the attic room. We’ve already gotten settled into our rooms.”

“Yeah. Let's go” Lance went to grab his trunk but Shiro beat he to it flashing a toothy smile at him. 

“It's okay. I got it.”

“Um. Yeah. Thanks.” Lance looked away a decided to take some of the bags from Hunk to soften his load. They all headed up the stairs to the attic. When the opened the door Hunk and Lance were pleasantly surprised to see it clean. Lance was expecting dust. Lance walked to his queen sized bed and sat his bags down. Hunk did the same while Shiro sat the trunk down at the end of the bed. 

“So Hunk, you're a beta?”

Lance flopped down belly first onto his bed. Hunk sat at the head board and looked at Shiro. 

“Yeah,” he shook his head. “So is Lance. And Pidge, our other friend. I'm sure you'll eventually meet each other in the future.”

Lance rolled to his back so he could look at them better. “What about you guys? I can't smell your scent.”

“We're both alphas. We hide or scent, less bothersome that way. If we hide it we don't have beta’s and omega’s always asking if we're mated or not.”

“You're not mated? That's surprising with your looks.”

Keith picked at a whole in his jeans. “People always say that. Just waiting for the right one, you know? What about you two?”

“Nope”

“No”

Hunk stood up. “Well,” he said clapping his hands. “Since introductions are done and Lance is settled, for the most part, I should probably be heading back to my apartment. Pidge will get upset if I'm late for dinner.”

The group headed down to the front door and outside to Hunks parked car. “Welp. It was really nice to meet you both, I'm sure we'll see each other again. Lance, don't panic too much while I'm gone. You'll be fine.”

Keith and Shiro both shook Hunks hand and went to stand in their doorway. Lance practically threw himself into Hunks open arms. 

“I'm going to miss you. You better not ignore my texts. Or emails. Or Facebook messages. Don't ignore me.”

“Calm down Lance. I'm not going to ignore you. Message me anytime you want. You'll have a great time here”

Lance shook his head and squeezed Hunk one last time. Stepping back he watched as Hunk got into his car to head home. Hunk waved one last time before driving off into his town's direction. Lance sighed then took a deep breath. He turned around and looked up to the door. Shiro smiled and Keith nodded his head in acknowledgement.  _ This is it,  _ Lance thought.  _ This is my new home _ . With those thoughts roaming around in his head Lance headed up the walkway and prepared for his new life as a college freshman. 


	2. Floor Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floor Plans for the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. So when i'm writing stories I say things about the house and it can get confusing. I made these this way if I mention anything relating to the house and if you either want to know how I pictured it or if things are confusing you on how the certain rooms are set up, you can come here to look. Or you can just picture it how you like and ignore this :). If I mess up on where something is you can yell at me that it's not in my floor plans. Sometimes I accidentally say something is in the wrong place o.o. I had to put it on twitter because unfortunately I couldn't get it to just have the images on here. So I'm sorry for that.

[Floor Plans](https://twitter.com/yuki11496/status/877948569067560960)


	3. Tutus and Tights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH. I posted this like three different times because archive kept cutting my chapter short. If it does it again I'll just post it in two parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My notes won’t usually be as long but for the first chapter I want to say some stuff.)  
> Yay! First official chapter, aside from the prologue. I’m not sure when I’ll be posting future chapters, it will probably just depend on how fast I get them done. I don’t want to rush getting them out and mess them up. The lengths of each chapter will vary. I’m not sure how long this story will be, but it probably won’t be short considering the things I have planned out so far.   
> First things first. I have an Instagram account for my writing. I’ll be posting updates there on my progress or on why a chapter is taking so long, if that happens. It’s lizbeth11496, incase you would like to follow it to see my info.   
> Okay so, the first three chapters will be set at the same time. They will be (part) of the first day of each of the boys, describing their main class and schedules and what not. After that I won’t be making a chapter for each of their class times just the important bits thrown into chapters. Chapter four will have them sync back up together. I hope that makes sense. If there are any possible triggers I’ll try to put them all in the notes on the specific chapter, and if you think there needs to be a warning for something, please let me know. Lance’s schedule will be at the endnotes, following suit Keith’s and Shiro’s will be at the end of their chapter. If you're confused about anything just ask in the comments and I’ll try my best to answer them.   
> Last thing, I usually have my older sister read over my chapters to catch any mistakes I have made. However even though she does watch anime/read manga, she’s one: not really into yaoi, even though she doesn’t have a problem with it, and two: she has no idea what the Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics are and she was confused and asked me if they were werewolves when it was mentioned. I also don’t feel comfortable letting her read the more intimate parts that will appear, and she doesn't either. That being said I will be proof-reading my own chapters from now on, and I tend to miss over little things like he’s instead of him or an instead of a. So I apologize if you find any little errors. I’ll try my best to catch them all. I think that’s it. So, I hope you each have a wonderful day or night, and I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you for reading!

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

Groaning Lance wrestled with his blankets. He grunted as he got even more tangled and the alarm got even louder. While struggling Lance rolled off the bed and hit his head on the floor. 

“Fuck! Owwww ow ow.” Lance's head popped up out of the covers, his hand snaking up to slam down on his alarm. He knew he made a mistake making his first class at eight a.m. He wanted to be able to sleep in more, he always had a hard time falling asleep at nights.  Lance slowly stood up and while stretching walked to his dresser to find his outfit of the day. He took out some blue skinny jeans and shimmied them up his lean legs. Rummaging through his shirts he settled on a faded Linkin Park T-shirt. He walked to his bed and after grabbing his bag, keys, and phone he headed down to the kitchen. He walked in to see Keith and Shiro already up and dressed sipping on what he assumed was coffee.

"Morning." He opened the fridge a grabbed a jello. Opening it he started eating it, shaking it out bit by bit, not bothering to get a spoon. 

"Good mor-. You can't be serious." Keith scrunched up his face in disgust. Shiro swiveled around to see Lance emptying the remaining bits of jello down his throat. 

"That is a very unhealthy breakfast Lance. You should try and eat better than that." Shiro shook his head and went back to his drink.

"Oh. Um yeah I'll try...from now on. I'm just in a rush. Matter of fact I should get going. See you guys later." He wanted to tell Shiro it was no big deal, that he ate like that all the time. But taking one look at his face he had the urge to obey him. Damn alpha dominance. Grabbing his things Lance headed out the door and down the street to his campus.

~~~~~~

Looking at the campus made Lance feel nauseous. It was such a huge place. Lance never had a problem with his big schools in his previous years. This however was frightening, being alone with no one he knew, his best friend not being with him made him scared. Lance took a deep breath in and started walking towards his building. Looking at his watch he saw he still had a hour before class started.  _ I knew I shouldn’t have gotten up so early.  _

Walking along the sidewalk he saw many different people. Some were just standing outside enjoying the scenery and others were rushing off in different directions trying to hurry to their classes. Lance looked all around, taking in as much as he could. He saw one kid sitting by a tree, crying and looking as if they hadn’t slept in days. He looked away wondering if that’s how he was going to end up, standing in papers piled up to his knees, bags under his eyes, and teachers jumping down his throat looking for any chance they got to ridicule him for his work. He shuddered. He really hoped college wouldn’t be to hard on him. He was never the best at academics, getting distracted easily or forgetting when deadlines were. 

Finally he made it to his building. He glanced at his watch and saw he still had half an hour left before class began. Enough time to get settled in and put his things away. No matter how much Pidge and Hunk would tease him about it, he wouldn’t deny how much he loved his major; Theater. More importantly he was focusing on the dance classes. 

_ Ballet.  _ Lance thought about the class as he stood in front of the door staring at it.  _ Call me crazy Hunk for taking it, but i’ll be the one surrounded by beautiful girls. _ Pushing through the door Lance’s face lit up thinking of all the fun he would get to have in class. 

“Hellllloooooo Ladies!” Lance stopped mid walk as he was faced with a site he didn’t expect to see. Guys. Just guys, five of them sitting as far away from each other as they could get. “Um.” 

One of the guys piped up. “So you thought the same huh? Apparently they separate the girl and boy ballet classes. The teacher went to go get the attendance sheet, she’ll be back soon. The lockers already have our names on them, you can put your stuff up if you want.”

Lance nodded and walked over to the lockers. He was baffled. The town he came from never separated the classes at dance studios. Even the community college kept them together. He only decided to go to this college because it offered more variety of dance classes and more in depth. He put away his things and took a seat by the wall underneath the stretching bar. Taking out his phone he saw he had an unread message. Unlocking it he opened his message box to see it was from Shiro. They had given each other their numbers the night before, seeing as they’d be living with one another they figured it was a good idea. 

_ Today, 7:35 A.M  _

_ Keith won’t be home until late tonight. His phone was broken during class and he’ll be buying one when he’s done for the day. On a side note, what would you like for dinner? _

_ ~Shiro  _

_ Today, 7:45 A.M  _

_ Okay. And dinner? You don’t have to make me anything, I can do it myself.  _

_ ~Lance _

_ Don’t be silly. I love making dinner, besides I’ll be home before you.  _

_ ~Shiro _

_ Oh...Well if you insist. Um...I’m not really picky. So anything you want to make is fine.  _

_ ~Lance _

_ Okie dokie artichokie. How about spaghetti?  _

_ ~Shiro _

_ Sounds great! _

_ ~Lance  _

_ Awesome.I have to get back to class now. Have a great first day Lance, I’ll see you at home.  _

_ ~Shiro _

 

 

Lance smiled. He was grateful he had nice and welcoming roommates. He’d have to remember to thank Hunk for helping him choose who to live with. The door opened as Lance slipped his phone into his pocket. Looking up he saw an older blonde woman walk through. 

“Hello everyone. I’m Mrs. Altea. Six of you huh? It’s nice to see this many, usually we don’t even get this amount boys.” 

One of the boys spoke. “That’s a cool name. Sounds like some sort of planet.”

“Thank you.” Mrs. Altea said as the room went silent. 

Lance looked around the room and seeing that no one was going to speak up he decided to ask the one question everyone wanted to know. “Why are there only boys in here? Where are all the girls?”

Mrs. Altea smiled, knowing the question would eventually get asked. “Girls have separate classes. We used to have them together but there were too many distractions for some of the students. We now do it this way so everyone will focus on their actual dancing, rather than flirting the whole class period. Okay now then, the schedule. Monday’s we will do stretches and yoga, incase any of you are not used to it, don’t worry we’ll start slow. Tuesdays are lesson days. You’ll have assignments, usually trivia from the chapter that we’re on. Your books are in your locker, I’m sure most of you saw them, you may take them home anytime you’d like. You’ll keep your stuff in the lockers, I would prefer you to keep your phone in there as well, since you won’t have pockets in your outfits. If you need it close to you, possibly for important phone calls please tell me before class, I’ll sit it on my desk rather than it being on the floor. That way we can try to avoid thievery. Joint sessions are on Wednesday’s. This is when the girls will come over and we’ll practice together. Thursdays will be exam or quiz days when we finish chapters. If we’re still working on a chapter then it will be an extra day to practice our dances. Friday, of course you know, we won’t have class together. If we have a recital coming up then we will use Monday’s, Wednesday’s and occasionally Thursday’s to practice  for it. Now then. Any questions about our schedule or anything other relating to class?” 

Lance looked around frantically to see if the others we’re writing things down. He saw the others looked just as panicked as him, some of them writing things on their hands so they wouldn’t forget. Mrs. Altea saw this and chuckled. 

“Boys boys. Don’t look so scared. I’ll be emailing you a list of everything I just said. If you behave in class and don’t act like a fool then we’ll all get along fine. Also, this is about teamwork. I suggest you guys get to know each other, either outside of class or during. It’ll be a lot more pleasant for everyone if you all get along.” 

The boys nodded their heads in agreement. They could agree on one thing; nothing was fun if you were always fighting with someone. Mrs. Altea looked pleased. “Well I guess we should get started. I sent you all an email asking for you to bring your own change of clothes, if you didn’t get or see it please come to my office. I have some extra pairs. For the others, please head through the door to your left, that will be where you get changed from now on. I apologize in advance, the first day usually is the most tiring. You’ll get use to it eventually, it would help if you practiced at home though.” 

Standing up Lance headed to his locker and took out his bag. He went into the locker room and smiled. Sure it was going to be hard, but the teacher seemed nice and his fellow classmates seemed okay. He sat his bag down on one of the wooden benches. He took out his black tights and his skin tight black shirt. Lance started to get undressed and thought about the fun he was sure to have. He’d always been a great dancer, as told by many of his mother’s friends along with Hunk and Pidge. When he was younger he would often accompany his mother to dance lessons, though they were mostly salsa lessons, there were often ballet practices for the younger children. His mother would make him join in, just so he could make new friends. After the first few times, he realized how much he loved it, he continued going with her to lessons up until the age of twelve. Sixth grade, the last year he was in middle school. He hated that year. Shaking his head to clear it, not wanting to have negative thoughts dragging him down, he finished up and walked out to his locker to put his phone away.  _ I’ll be fine.  _ He thought.  _ This won’t be so bad. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boy was he was wrong. So very wrong. They weren’t even twenty minutes into exercising and he was already breathing heavily. I mean sure he hadn’t gone to dance lessons since twelve or seriously worked out since fifteen but dang. It’s not like he was a couch potato. He went outside, helped his dad’s co-workers at the construction site, on occasion, move things like bags of tools and metal parts. Apparently it wasn’t enough though. He felt like he was dying as he followed the routine that was being shouted at him by a six foot, body builder, could crush a watermelon in his hands, looking man on the whiteboard at the front of the room.

He’s just glad he wasn’t the only one. All six of the boys were lined up in front of the stretching bar facing the front door looking as if they were about to fall over from exhaustion. Lance prayed to the gods that they could stop soon. Lucky for him his prayers were answered as Mrs. Altea stood up from her desk and paused the video. “Okay,” she laughed out. “I think that's enough for right now. You look like you're about to die. Take a break. Fifteen minutes. Then we'll pick up from where you left off.”

Mutters of ‘oh thank God’ could be heard from a few of the boys. Lance laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He needed to work out, practice so he wouldn’t get so out of breath. Looks like he’d have to take time outside of class, get back into the swing of dancing. Heh,  _ swing  _ of dancing. Lance’s chuckles slowly faded out.  _ God, my puns suck.  _ As he criticized himself on his cringy jokes he took out his schedule. Looking at it he saw Algebra was next on his class list for today. He sighed. Great, just what he was wanting. His arms fell to his side and his eyes closed. This was going to be a long day.

 

 

**Lance’s Schedule:**

**Days**

| 

**Class One**

**8:00 a.m.-11:00 a.m.**

| 

**Class Two**

**12:00 p.m.-3:00 p.m.**

| 

**Class Three**

**5:00 p.m.-8:00 p.m.**

| 

**Class Four**

**8:00 p.m.-11:00 p.m.**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Monday**

| 

Ballet Class

| 

College Algebra 

| 

Comp I/II

| 

**No Class**  
  
**Tuesday**

| 

Ballet Class

| 

College Algebra 

| 

**No Class**

| 

AP Chem  
  
**Wednesday**

| 

Ballet Class

| 

College Algebra 

| 

Comp I/II

| 

**No Class**  
  
**Thursday**

| 

Ballet Class

| 

College Algebra 

| 

**No Class**

| 

AP Chem  
  
**Friday**

| 

**No Class**

| 

College Algebra 

| 

Comp I/II

| 

**No Class**  
  
**Saturday**

| 

**No Class**

| 

**No Class**

| 

**No Class**

| 

**No Class**  
  
**Sunday**

| 

**No Class**

| 

**No Class**

| 

**No Class**

| 

**No Class**  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each class is roughly three hours, I made the times based on how long some college classes were that I once took.   
> They’re all in same English and Chemistry class. Shiro took his English class late, so that’s why he’s in Comp I/II. Shiro and Lance take the same Algebra class, Keith takes Advance Math, however they are in the same room, due to there not being many students in advanced math, because it’s so hard to get into the class . There are two teachers in the room (Collaborative Teaching) one, Professor Thace who teachers the first half of the class to the Algebra students and the second, Professor Kolivan who teaches the second half to the advanced students. Thace teaches then assigns work, he helps them if they have questions while Kolivan begins his lessons. They put them together in the same room in hopes of the advanced students being able to help the algebra students out. (I know the schedules, and especially the math class is not set up like typical colleges. I did it this way just for the story’s purpose and I apologize if it annoys anyone that it’s not like how they’re set up in real life.)


	4. Berets and Brushes / Wrenches and Wires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a while to upload this. I kept getting distracted while writing, a bad habit, and I was having a little bit of difficulties writing this. I decided to put Shiro and Keith's first days together rather than two different chapters because I was finding it hard to write about their classes. That's also why this is shorter, and I'm not happy with the length but I didn't want to write more and mess up. BUT the chapters to come will hopefully be longer and easier to write, because I have them planned out a little better. :)

Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous for his first day. College life held so many more responsibilities than his high school life. He was always exceptionally gifted at academics, though his teachers didn’t like him very much. Mostly due to the fact that he skipped quite a few days back then, however not enough to get caught by the law and kicked out. He just never had the motivation to go back then, not like his parents really cared though or that they even noticed he was missing classes. 

Now, however, he was much more motivated to go to class. Looking at his map he headed towards his art building. First class of the day: 2D Design. Keith loved to draw, he spent most of his high school ditch days at the park or in the woods sketching things. It was calming, not to mention he could express his thoughts that way. Pushing through one of the double doors Keith shoved his schedule back into his pocket. Taking the stairs two at a time he headed up to his class on the third floor. He walked down the hall until finally he reached his room. He was hoping it wouldn’t be too bad. Though he did love art, he hated being told what to do. All of his previous art teacher told him the style he had to draw in or if it had to be abstract or not. He hoped this teacher would be more helpful than bothersome. Walking into his classroom he saw easels and art tools lying around. It was a large open room. He spotted what he assumed to be sculptures covered up in random spots around the room. 

“Sorry. I know it looks messy. Some of the older students are finishing up their summer projects.”

Keith turned slightly to see a man around his height. "And you are...?"

The man took the sucker out from his mouth and stuck out his other hand. "Oh, i'm sorry. I'm Mr. Vincent. I'll be your teacher.” After shaking Keith’s hand he walked to the front of the room near his desk. Clearing his throat got the attention of the students in the room. “Hello class. I’m Mr. Vincent. I’ll be your teacher. Please find a seat, I know it’s a mess, the desks and chairs will be brought back soon. For now please just be patient. I’ll be taking attendance. So if I call your name please say here.” As he called the names Keith looked around at the different students. He wasn’t exactly social, or  _ good _ at making friends, but he thought it was best to get to know a few of them. Keith sighed. He’d rather be alone, in a closed off room, just him and his art supplies. Another reason why he hardly went to class, he wasn’t good around people. He typically didn’t have the same interests as his age group and always felt like a burden.

That’s why he was happy with Shiro as his roommate. He had gotten in contact with him before they had to live together and Shiro said he understood about Keith wanting to have his alone time. He didn’t try to always impose in on Keith’s personal space. He wasn’t sure about Lance. They didn’t get to talk since Lance hadn’t applied for housing until later on. He just hoped Lance wasn’t the type that always wanted to be around his roommates. Keith wouldn't know how to entertain him.

“Keith Kogane.” 

Keith looked to the front of the room. “Here sir.”

“Good. Everyone seems to be here. Okay, so you all know what class this is, well I  _ hope  _ you do since you’re here. I'm not going to take the time to explain everything, it would take way too long, i’ll just send the syllabus to your school email. Since I  _ may  _ have procrastinated a bit we won’t have a lesson today, we’ll start tomorrow. For today maybe just get to know one another, walk around the building, get familiar with where the different tools go, that sort of thing. If ya need me just say something.” 

Keith was surprised to see his teacher so laid back, he had expected college teachers to be a little more….professional than his high school ones. As the other students started to mingle around the room Keith walked over to an open window and leaned against the sill. Sure he thought it was best to make new friends, but it didn’t have to be today. Taking out his phone he scrolled through the pointless junk on his facebook. He didn’t know why he had one, it’s not like he ever posted anything. Two students who seemed to know each other were discussing something behind him. He decided to listen in, not having anything better to do.  

“You slept with her though. Of course i’m mad!” 

“I didn’t  _ sleep  _ with her. We shared a bed, nothing even happened! You’re making a big deal for nothing.” 

“Well how am I supposed to believe you. You’re always flirting with other girls. Of course I would expect you to cheat on me.” 

The boy sighed and muttered under his breath. “It’s not like it’s the first time.” 

“WHAT? YOU ARE SUCH A DICK! I HATE YOU!” 

Next thing Keith knew the boy was being shoved into him making Keith stumble forward and drop his phone. He watched it as it fell to the concrete and shatter into pieces, startling the birds and making them squawk in fright. 

“OH COME ON JEN! WE’VE BEEN DATING FOR TWO WEEKS!” 

Keith stared as the boy rushed after her, all of the other eyes in the room following them as well. He understood why she was mad, even if it was only two weeks, he had no right to sleep in the bed with another woman. He still couldn’t understand why they were discussing such matters in public though, it should be a private matter.  He looked to the door then back down to his phone.  _ Great. I’ll have to buy a new one now.  _ He sighed and walked up to his teachers desk. “Can I use your phone to text my roommate. To tell them I won’t be home until late.” 

Mr. Vincent having seen the commotion nodded his head. “Sure.” He handed his phone over and muttered under his breath, praying that those two wouldn’t always act like that. Keith thanked him and sent out a text to Shiro informing he’d be late. 

_ Okie dokie. I’ll let Lance know. I’ll have dinner waiting for us. :) _

                                       ~Shiro   

Shiro was too nice, not that Keith had a problem with it. Everyone always thought Shiro was a beta, he wasn’t nearly as pushy with his dominance like most alphas. Keith handed back the phone to his teacher. “Thanks.” 

“No problemo. If you need anything else I’m here.” 

Keith walked to a chair near the corner of the room and sat down. He decided he had had enough social interactions for today.  _ God I hate my generation.  _ He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. It had just started and he was already hoping the day would end. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

_ Ding. _

Shiro looked down at his phone and saw he had gotten a message from Keith. Typing out a short response to him and a message to Lance he went back to getting his tools out. He had decided to take Mechanics II and III this year. It was focusing more on robotics.

_ Ding . _

Well wasn’t he just popular. Nope...it was a reminder for his doctor's appointment. Shiro sighed. He wasn’t  _ afraid _ of the doctors, he just wasn’t that enthusiastic about shots.  It was just a check up though, maybe there wouldn't be too many shots. 

“Hey Shiro!”

Shiro looked over his shoulder. “Hey man. What's up?” He had made a few friends the first year at college, they weren’t people that he would call his best friends, but it was still fun to hang out and play games with them. 

“Me and the guys wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later? Play some games. Maybe at your place though, you have more room.” 

“Sure, I can call you when I’m done at the doctors.” 

“Will you roommates be there?”

“Um, yeah? Though one won’t be there until later tonight. Why?”

“Some of the guys liked the beta. They saw him on the way to class. They were going to try and make a move.” 

“Oh.” Shiro laughed uncomfortably. He didn’t know why but the thought of them messing with Lance put him on edge. “I don’t think he’s up for it, but you can try if you want. Though if you’re pushy and get smacked don’t come crying to me.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah. We know. I’ll see you later Shiro, text me when we can come over.” 

Shiro nodded and went back to his work. He didn’t mind his friends flirting with his roommates in the past, but something about the thought of them going near Lance or Keith made he feel uneasy. His friends consisted of a beta and two alphas, and though they usually backed off if the person said no, they were still a little pushy when it came to flirting. He laughed. Now that he thought about it he was more worried if they tried going near Keith. He might be a small alpha but he can handle himself, especially since he loves knives so much, he almost always has one with him. 

However Shiro wasn’t sure about Lance. He hasn’t known him long enough to know if he was the type to give in or to stand up for himself. Shiro would just have to find out later tonight. It also meant he would have to either cook more for them all to eat or invite them after dinner, and knowing how long the usually stay over Shiro didn’t know if he wanted to socialize that late into the night. 

Shiro rolled his head on his neck until it popped. Guess he would just go with the flow. Maybe pick up a few more things for dinner incase he decided to make some for them. He was excited to live with his new roommates, to get to know them better. They seemed interesting to say the least, he hoped he could become good friends with them in the future. Picking up his tools he started back up on cleaning them. He needed to make sure they were ready for when his projects started. He sighed. This year was definitely going to be a busy one.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee. I'm happy to finally really get into the story line of this. From the next chapter on I won't be talking too much about their classes unless it plays into the story. (Meaning I won't be describing their classes every single time in great detail and what they do in them.) I hope that makes sense ._. Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading! (Shiro's and Keith's schedule is the same as Lances aside from Ballet being replaced with Mechanics and Art.)


	5. Noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new chapter! Sorry it took a while. I know my updates are spaced oddly. It's getting close to when I have to go back home from my sisters. So I'm trying to spend time with her before the summer ends. (Sorry for any mistakes you find!)

Lance sighed. It wasn’t too bad now but he knew that later tonight he would definitely be sore from class. Walking into his math class he silently groaned. He was awful at math, it was so much to remember and it all just got jumbled in his head. There were only a few students in class so far, most of them just talking a few of them finding seats. There were four by four rows, the desks having three to each. It had a step up as it went higher. It looked small but could hold forty-eight students, Lance kind of hoped that the seats weren’t all going to be filled. That way he might have a better time getting help from the teacher. 

“Lance!” 

He had been spacing out and hearing his name made him jump slightly. He looked up to see his roommates in the top row. He jogged up the stairs and stopped next to Keith. “Hey guys. I didn’t know you were in this class.” 

Shiro smiled. “Yeah. We’re also in your Comp and Chemistry class. So unfortunately for you, you’ll be seeing a lot of us. You can sit with us if you’d like, unless you had somewhere else in mind.” 

“That’s actually awesome, it’ll be fun having you guys in class. I’d love to sit with you guys, but why did you pick the corner?” 

“I don’t like being in the center, this is the closest I can get away from people.” Keith informed him while reaching under his desk for his bag. He took out a notebook and pen and laid his head on his hand looking up to Lance’s face. “I hope you don’t mind being in the middle.” Keith reached up and traced the faded logo on Lance’s shirt. Lance turned bright red and shifted from foot to foot. 

“No I, um. I don’t really mind.” 

Keith’s hand retreated to his desk when he realized what he was doing. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No. It’s fine.” Lance took his seat between the other two and stuck his bag under his chair. “So Shiro. Why are you going to be back before us?” 

“I have a doctor's appointment. It’ll be just a check up but since i’ll be getting shots they want me to go home instead of going back to class. Incase it messes with my pheromones. Though i’ll probably stop by the store to get a few things for dinner.” 

“What’s for dinner?” Keith picked at his notebook spiral while looking at Shiro. 

“Spaghetti.” 

“I thought we had everything to make that?” 

“Oh. Yeah we do, but a few of my friends will be coming over. I’m going to make enough for them. Maybe we can watch a movie together, play a few games?”

Lance perked up. “Oh that’s cool. What are they like?” 

“Well….they’re interesting. There’s two alphas and a beta. They can be, pushy, to say the least.”

“Oh. A house full of alphas then. That’ll be...nice.”

Lance scrunched up his face and went to take his things out of his bag. Shiro jumped at the sudden scent of fear coming off of Lance. He looked at Lance’s face and saw how uncomfortable he was with the thought of being in a house full of alpha’s. “I can hang out with them sometime when you’re not home. If that would make you feel better.” 

“Huh. No it’s fine don’t worry about it.” Lance shook his head while trying his best to get his scent to calm down. “They’re your friends. It’ll be nice to meet them.” 

“They’re planning on flirting with you. They said they saw you while walking to class and wanted to try and ‘make a move’ tonight.”                

“Oh. Well I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’m not really interested, I’ll just tell them no thanks.” 

“Everyone please get to your seats! It’s past time for class to start!” 

Looking to the front of the room they saw two men walking to the white board. Most of the students had heard warnings to not act a fool in the class since one of the professors took their job  _ very  _ seriously. Looking at them one seemed significantly grumpier than the other. Professor Kolivan. Everyone said he was the one who didn’t like people slacking off. Lance looked to the other.

“He’s very purple.” 

“Huh?” Keith looked up from his doodles to Professor Thace. Lance was right; he was very purple. His hair was dark purple along with a beanie he wore on his head that had cat ears atop it. “Maybe it’s his favourite color.” Keith shrugged and went back to scribbling in the margins of his paper.

Lance sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He was afraid for his math class, that it was going to be too hard. At least he had Shiro and Keith in the class, maybe they could help if he got stuck on some of the problems. Lance laid his head on the desk. He was desperately wanting a nap. He closed his eyes and daydreamed, waiting patiently for the class to begin. 

 

~~~~~

 

The rest of the day went by slowly for Keith and Lance, Shiro having left close to the end of math class. Lance stood up and stretched as their last class finally ended. 

Lance looked to Keith as he grabbed his bag. “Are you going to get your new phone?”

“Yeah. It shouldn’t take too long. Do you want me to walk you home first?” 

Lance looked confused for a moment. “I think I can walk myself?”

“Ah. You’re right sorry. I was just...trying to be helpful.” 

“It’s fine. Don’t be too late. That way you can join us for the movie.” 

Keith nodded and headed off to the store leaving Lance to head home. Lance knew Keith wasn’t trying to be rude when asking to walk him home, he knew it was in his instincts, but Lance really wished people would stop seeing him as weak. He was more than capable walking a few blocks to his house. Lance grabbed his books and headed out the door. His legs started to ache from the unwelcomed exercises he did earlier this morning. He was really looking forward to just crawling into his bed and sleeping. 

 

~~~~~

Lance walked through the front door to hear chattering coming from the kitchen.  _ I guess his friends are already here.  _ He walked into the living room to sit his bag down and plopped on the couch. 

“Lance?”

Lance sat up. He just wanted a small rest but didn’t want to be rude to the guests. “Yeah I’m in here.” 

Shiro walked into the living room with his friends following. “Hey these are my friends. I’ve already started dinner. Keith sent me a text from a friends phone saying that he got lucky and there weren’t too many people at the phone store. He shouldn’t be too long.” As Shiro introduced his friends Lance stood up to shake their hands.

“Hey. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

Lance smiled. “So. You guys want to play some video games? I can bring the system to the main tv.” 

“Yeah sure.” 

Shiro nodded. “You guys go ahead. I’m going to finish making dinner.” Shiro headed back into the kitchen while Lance set up their gaming console. Lance heard the front door shut and stuck his head around the corner to see who it was.

“Hey Keith. How did you get here so fast? Did you get your phone?”    

“Yeah. I got a ride from a friend of mine. You must be Shiro’s friends?” 

“Yeah we we’re just about to start gaming. Shiro’s in the kitchen finishing up dinner. You can join us if you’d like.” The tallest of the three males stood up from the couch to shake Keith’s hand. 

“Maybe later. I’m going to head up and take a shower real fast.” Keith could tell the guest would rather him not be in the room. He could smell it on him, the scent of him trying to be the more dominant alpha in the room. Not that Keith cared, he wasn’t a threat and had no reason to start any sort of argument. So he took his leave and headed up the stairs to his room. 

Lance cleared his throat. “So. Let’s get to playing, shall we?” He had caught a whiff of the alpha's scent as soon as he let it out. Dominance, power, control.  _ That’s all they ever want.  _ Shaking his head to clear it Lance picked up a controller. He hoped the night would go by fast. 

 

~~~~~

 

Another blue shell hit his car.  _ Uhhhhhhhhh.  _ “I get that i’m winning and you guys are butt hurt over it, but do you  _ have  _ to keep hitting me with the shells?” 

“Lance you hit us with shells when  _ we’re  _ in first place. So why can’t we hit  _ you _ ?” The second alpha, who was slightly smaller than the other, lightly bumped his shoulder into Lance’s. 

“THAT is a very valid point that you should very much ignore.” Lance had to admit, the night was going better than he thought it would. However they had yet to start their flirting, so Lance was still a little anxious.

“Dinner is ready!” 

Lance paused the game and stood up. “It’s about time for a break anyways. We can play some more after we’re done.” They headed into the kitchen to see Keith already getting his plate ready. Lance frowned. “Why didn’t you come join us?” 

“I thought Shiro might like some company while he was making dinner. 

“Oh.” Lance understood yet he still felt a little hurt Keith hadn’t wanted to hang out with him. He couldn’t be too mad. He didn’t want Shiro feeling lonely either. 

“Do you guys want to eat in the living room? I can set up a movie to watch. WE CAN WATCH MOANA!” Lance was practically bouncing up and down with joy at the thought. “Oh please! I love disney movies and i’ve really been wanting to see it. Please please pleaseeeeeee?” 

Shiro held up his hands and laughed. “Okay okay. No one is objecting. Go set it up I’ll make your plate for you.” 

“YES!” 

Lance dashed out of the room with glee. They all silently watched him go shaking their heads.   

The largest alpha spoke up. “He’s an energetic one isn’t he.” 

“Yeah, he is. So how was the gaming?” Shiro grabbed two plates from the cabinet and started getting his food.

“It was fun. Things seem to be going well with Lance. I’m going to try to  _ get to know _ him a little better after dinner. If you know what I mean.” 

“Oh. Is that so.” Shiro smiled and stepped out of the way for the rest to get their plates. 

Keith could see the smile was strained and decided to change the subject. “We should get our food before it gets cold. Lance is probably ready to hurry and start the movie.” 

They all got their food and headed into the living room. 

“Took you guys long enough.” Lance had moved the coffee table forward and brought a blanket to sit on. “I’m going to sit down here. So I can use the table to put my things on.” 

“I’ll sit with you.” The large alpha took a seat next to Lance and smiled at him. 

“Here you go Lance. Your food.” Shiro handed the plate over and took a seat on the couch behind him. 

“Oh this is going to be great. I can’t wait to see the movie.” Lance bounced up and down while pressing play and smiling from ear to ear. They had never seen someone so excited for a movie. 

“Yeah. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Shiro nodded in agreement, however he wasn’t looking at the tv. His eyes followed the arm of the large alpha that was slung loosely around Lance’s waist. Shiro never imagined a movie would take so long to end. 

 

~~~~~

 

Lance had to agree. The movie seemed like it went on forever. He did enjoy it though, especially the chicken. Yet he missed a lot of it from squirming around, trying to get the arm off his waist. He didn’t want to cause a scene, he tried to knock it off, so the alpha would take a hint. He should have known that wouldn’t work, alpha’s never take hints. The alpha had been whispering flirtatious jokes in Lance’s ear throughout the whole movie, just quiet enough so the others wouldn’t notice. As the credits began to roll the alpha leaned over again. Lance groaned inwardly, expecting another annoying pick-up line. Everyone jumped as Lance slammed his hands onto the coffee table, the scent of annoyance slightly filling the air. 

“Excuse me. I think i’m going to go get a drink.” Lance stood up with his plate and left the room rather quick, all the other eyes following his figure out of the room. 

Lance walked into the kitchen and cursed at himself for thinking he could make friends with them. 

“Lance are you okay?” Shiro asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Fine. You have  _ wonderful  _ friends.” Lance mumbled out his answer and went to the stove to sit his plate down.” 

“I’m sorry. I know they can be...difficult.” Watching as Lance walked to throw a paper towel away he got worried. “You’re limping. Did something happen?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing serious. My legs are just sore from ballet class.” Lance went back to the stove and leaned his elbows on it. He took out his phone and scrolled through Facebook to see if there was anything interesting happening in his friends lives. Shiro walked over behind Lance and put his arms around his waist.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Lance squeaked out while dropping his phone. 

“You said you were sore. I could massage you, to make you feel better.” Shiro started to slowly rub his hands up and down Lance’s thighs. 

“It’s….it’s okay. You don’t have too.” Lance turned beat red at the close proximity of their faces. 

“It’s fine. I want to.” Shiro pressed his fingers harder into Lance’s legs, his touches getting lighter as he moved downwards, then they moved back up, repeating the action. 

Lance leaned back against Shiro. He didn’t think he could blush any harder, but he seemed to manage as he realized what he just did. He covered his mouth with one of his hands out of embarrassment. Lance could feel Shiro’s breath on his neck as he let out a chuckle.   

“What are you two doing?” Keith looked at them with his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Nothing!” Lance shrieked and pushed Shiro away. 

The rest of the group walked in, the largest alpha looking pissed off. The room went silent as he walked over and grabbed Shiro by his shirt collar. “What the hell Shiro? You can’t just touch things that aren’t yours!”

Lance looked between them and flinched. He could smell the scent of dominance coming off of Shiro’s friend. Usually he could handle it. Everyone's scents varied, even if they held the same message. This alphas however was horrid, it smelled rotten to his nose, and there was too much, it filled the room and made Lance dizzy. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

He may have felt bad but that didn’t mean he was going to let the alpha get away with his self claim of Lance. “I’m not  _ yours  _ either. I’m not anybody’s.” Lance clicked his tongue as he picked up his plate to throw away the leftovers, he didn’t feel like eating the rest anymore.

“He’s right.” Shiro shrugged off the other alpha’s hands. “He doesn’t belong to you. Also seeing as he left the room just to get away from you and the fact that he  _ enjoyed  _ my company, I don’t think he’s ever going to be yours.” 

“ _ Excuse  _ me. You can’t tell me what I can and can’t have. I’ll take what I want.” 

Shiro’s eyes flashed with anger. He knew he shouldn’t be fighting but his friend always went too far. Usually he walked away, didn’t say anything to him. He would always just let the alpha get what he deserved, a knee to the balls or food to the face. The alpha would always eventually stop and come back annoyed that he got turned down. This time however Shiro couldn’t stop himself. The fact that it was Lance, and that he was still going after him even though Lance made it clear he wasn’t interested, made him furious. 

“Sorry, looks like your dick isn’t as tempting as you think. Get over it and don’t act like a little bitch because you got turned down.  _ Again. _ ”

Keith was surprised, he never heard Shiro talk like that.  _ No one  _ ever heard Shiro talk like that. He was usually calm, level headed. But the scent of anger radiating off of him made everyone else in the room feel uneasy. 

“Fuck you!” The other alpha shoved Shiro as hard as he could, sending him backwards into Lance. No one had moved in fear of angering the two alphas, though Lance wish he had. Shiro slammed into him, though thankfully steadying himself before falling. Lance wasn’t as lucky as he got slammed into the stove and knocked down by the heavy force. He tried his best but his he couldn’t keep ahold of his plate as it smacked him in the face. He sat there with pasta covering his shirt and lap. 

Keith moved quickly across the room to get between the two alphas, pulling out a knife in the process. Looking at Shiro’s friend he glared. “You need to leave. I won’t allow you to hurt my friends and I have no problem hurting you if you try.” 

The alpha growled but turned to leave anyways. He may have been bigger but everyone in the room knew by instinct that Shiro was the strongest alpha in the room. He also knew, from Shiro telling him, that Keith was very skilled with knives. Along with that and Keith being the third strongest in the room, he didn’t really want to pick a fight with both of them being against him. He stomped out of the room, the other alpha and beta following behind silently.

Keith helped both Shiro and Lance to their feet. “Go take a shower Lance. I’ll clean the mess up.” Lance nodded and muttered a thanks to both of them. He left the room and headed up to the bathroom. Keith looked to Shiro. “You weren’t making a move towards Lance we’re you?” 

“No.” 

“You  _ were _ marking him with your scent though.” 

“Yes. I was.” 

“Why?” 

“Because-...Lance was clearly uncomfortable with all the flirting. He was also very upset about something that the douche said to him. I thought maybe if he smelled me on him that he’d back off a little.” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

He sighed. “I know. I didn’t expect to get so angry at him. I just wanted to give Lance a break from him.” 

“You gave him a face full of noodles.” 

Shiro laughed. “You’re right. At least he won’t have to deal with them for a little bit.” 

“Thankfully that’s true. I doubt they want to come back over here when you’re angry. Speaking of which, go to your room. Your banned there until your scent calms down. I don’t want to have to smell you.” 

“Yeah yeah okay. Thank you Keith, for stepping in to have my back.” 

“Anytime Shiro. I’ll always have your back.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Lance left the bathroom just as he saw Shiro opening his bedroom door. “H-hey Shiro?” 

Shiro turned and smiled. “Hey. Sorry I got pasta on you.” 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Lance walked over to Shiro and looked up at him. “Thank you. For sticking up for me.” 

“Of course. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what did he say to you? In the living room, when you got angry and stormed out.”             

 Lance sighed. “He...said I was easy, more or less. That he’d have me in his bed by the end of the night. I am  _ not  _ easy.” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought him over.” 

“It’s not….you didn’t know he would be so crude. I don’t blame you, he’s your friend, I’m sure you thought he’d be nicer to me.” 

“Don’t worry. He won’t be coming back over for a while. If he tries to mess with you at school though, tell me. I’ll talk with him.”

“Thank you. Though i’m sure I can handle him. If he gets too pushy, i’ll be sure to find you.” 

“That’s good. I don’t want him to annoy you too much.” 

Lance yawned. “I should get to bed. Thank you again Shiro. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Lance.” Shiro watched him as he walked up the stairs to his room. He hoped his friend had gotten the hint to back off. If not this was going to be a very long, very annoying year for them. Shiro yelled down the stairs. “Goodnight Keith!” 

“Night!” 

He would have to pay Keith back for cleaning up the mess. He would think of something later. For now he just shut his door. He was in desperate need of a well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update! :) Also I try to message back to anyone who comments, which i'm very grateful to the ones who do, however I won't be answering to any spoilers. If you're confused about something in the chapter I'll answer that, but if you ask me a question about something that hasn't happened yet, or about future chapter I won't be responding. I hope that doesn't sound rude. I just don't want to spoil anything for anyone. But I don't mind if you have theories and want to say them in your comments :). Just as long as you know I won't be able to answer them. Also my writing Instagram account is Lizbeth11496 incase you want to follow it. You can message me on there about any questions you have if you want. Bye bye until the next update! :)


	6. Sunsets

The week went by slowly for them after that. Luckily for Lance, Shiro’s friends didn’t bother to come back around. Shiro had informed Lance that the alpha said he was sorry and that he’d leave him alone. Lance didn’t really know if he believed him or not, he could never fully trust an alpha. He was just thankful that he didn’t have to see him at school. 

Lance gathered up his things and headed out the door as his last class ended. 

“Why do you look mopey?” 

Lance looked at Shiro and smiled. “It’s only the first week and I already have homework in all my classes.” 

“That makes two of us” 

“Three.” Keith said as he took out his phone to play a game. 

“At least we’re all in the same boat. If you guys want-” 

Keith looked up. “We’re not in a boat?” 

Lance paused and looked at him. “No. I meant that...It’s a figure of speech.” 

“We’re still not in a boat though. Why would you say we are when we’re not?”

“Oh nevermind. I was just going to say we can all work on it together. To make it go by faster.” 

Shiro nodded. “Yeah that sounds good. Keith? Do you want to?” 

“Sure.” 

“Okay. We can do it tonight since Keith has training tomorrow.” 

Lance’s phone buzzed. “Looks like my friends want me to Skype with them tomorrow. To see how everything's going. I can make them help me on my ballet work.” Walking up the steps Lance reached to grab his house key.   
“Wait. So when will we be getting on a boat?”  

“Oh just forget about the boat will you.” Lance whined and headed to his room. “I’ll be right back, we can do our work in the kitchen.” As Lance went up the stairs he heard Shiro sigh and Keith persisting to know about the boat. Lance shook his head. His roommates we’re definitely weird all right.

 

~~~~~

 

“It’s been fifteen minutes, what’s taking him so long?” Keith flipped his butterfly knife shut. It kept getting stuck when he tried flipping it, it was old and he needed a new one. 

“I don’t know. I’ll go get him, and be careful with that thing will you.”

Keith shooed him away while sticking his tongue out. Shiro took the stairs two at a time. He saw that the light was on in the bathroom and stopped in front of the door. “Lance?” Just as he was about to knock the door swung open. 

“Jesus!” Lance jumped back and landed on his butt. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. Keith was getting impatient, he doesn't like putting his homework off until the last minute.” Shiro walked over to Lance and stuck his hand out. Lance stood up and brushed himself off. 

Shiro reached down and picked up the bottle Lance had dropped. “You take medicine?” Before Shiro could look at the label Lance snatched the bottle away. 

“I do, but that’s not really any of your business.” 

Shiro held his hands up in front of his chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll be down just give me a second.” Lance walked past Shiro and hurried to his room. 

Shiro walked back down to the kitchen and started to get his things out.

“What’s taking him so long?” 

“He just…” Shiro still had the lingering scent of fear in his nose from when Lance had passed him. He could obviously tell Lance didn’t want anyone knowing about whatever it was in the bottle. “He just had to use the bathroom is all.” Shiro smiled and sat down. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew when to keep his mouth shut.  

 

~~~~~

 

Lance was done. He was done with school, with finding a good job, and most importantly he was done with  _ math.  _ He had been sitting there staring at the same problem for half an hour. Shiro was upstairs working on his mechanic work and Keith was god knows where. Lance sighed. He picked up his things and started searching for Keith. After looking for a while he finally stepped out onto the back porch to see Keith curled up on the porch swing. His knees were to his chest and he had his arms wrapped around them, his head sitting atop them. Lance didn’t know if he should bother him or not. As he turned around to go back inside Keith looked over to him. 

“You’re being really creepy just staring at me you know.” 

“Sorry! I didn’t want to bother you. You seemed like you wanted to be alone.”

“It’s fine. Did you need something?” 

Lance fidgeted around before asking. “I was wondering...if you could help me on my math. I don't-I don't really understand it.” 

Keith could tell Lance was embarrassed about not knowing, he decided not to mention it. “Come here. I don’t mind helping.” 

Lance walked over and took a seat next to Keith, he crossed his legs and sat his book on his lap. “So what were you thinking about?”

“Just stuff.” 

“Oh. Okay. Well thank you for helping me.” Lance smiled and grabbed his pencil. 

Keith sighed. “No problem. Let’s get started.” 

 

~~~~~

 

After what seemed like forever Lance finally managed to get all his problems done. Keith was patient with him, helping him when he got stuck, but not giving in and just doing it for him. Lance shut his book and sat it on the ground. “Thank you. I know I was probably bothersome.” 

“No it’s fine. I had nothing else to do anyways.” 

They fell into silence as Lance stretched out his legs. “So…”

“So?” 

“Do you mind if I sit out here with you?” 

“Not really.” 

Lance could tell Keith wasn’t much of a talker, which was fine, Lance could talk enough for the both of them. “So Shiro said something about you having training tomorrow. What’s the training for?” 

Keith perked up and lifted his head off his knees. “It’s for karate. We get to practice more with knives tomorrow. It’s really cool. Our teacher will be showing us the different knives that there are, he’s bringing some from home. After he shows us we get to practice with them. There are so many different ones that he’s bringing, and we get to bring our own as well. There’s the butterfly knife, I’ll be bringing my own, the katana, there will be different types of daggers-” 

Lance laughed. “Slow down. You’re talking way too fast. You must really like knives.”

Keith nodded his head. “Yeah, I do. They’re interesting to mess with.” 

“Can you show me?” 

“Show you?” 

“Your butterfly knife. I’ve only messed with one once when I was small and I cut myself.” 

“Sure!” Keith ran inside to get his knife. 

Lance had never seen Keith so happy about something, he was glad he finally found something to talk about with him. Keith came jogging back out onto the porch and took his place next to Lance. He folded his knees to his chest and took out his knife. 

“It’s a little old, so it might get stuck a few times.” 

They sat there, Keith flipping the blade around, and Lance sitting in awe as Keith managed not to cut himself. Keith let Lance try once, but after he nicked his finger he took the blade away and wouldn’t let him try again. The sun was just starting to set as Keith finally put it away. “I think that’s enough. Sorry you got cut.” 

“It’s fine, it’s only a small cut.” 

“We should go inside. It’s getting dark.” 

As Keith got up to go inside Lance’s hand reeled out to grab ahold of his arm. “Wait!” 

Keith turned around to look at him, his eyebrows raised. Lance blushed and dropped his hand, his eyes looking everywhere but at Keith’s face. 

“Let’s watch the sunset together? I mean, you don’t have to if you really don’t want. I just thought it would be relaxing.”    

“Okay.” Keith sat back down next to Lance. They sat there watching as the sky changed colors. Keith had to admit, it was relaxing. Lance slouched down and leaned over to rest his head on Keith’s shoulder. At first Keith freezed and Lance thought he had done something wrong. Then he relaxed again, his hand slowly drifting to lay atop Lance’s. They sat there as the sky got darker, as the world went to sleep. Lance was happy he came out here, that he got to know Keith a little better. Everything was peaceful. 

 

~~~~~

 

That’s what he thought anyways. Yet here Lance was, skyping with his friends, pouty and severely annoyed. He decided to come to them with his problems hoping that they could help. It had been two days since Keith and Lance’s bonding moment and Lance had  _ thought  _ everything was fine. 

“So he’s ignoring you?” Pidge spun around in her chair as she spoke. 

“Yes! He helps me on my math but any other time I come into a room he always conveniently has something to do. I asked him to hang out multiple times but he was always ‘busy’.” 

“Is Shiro doing the same thing.” 

“No, we hang out and talk. I asked him about it and he said he didn’t know why he’d be avoiding me.”

Hunk emptied the last bits of chips into his mouth and crumpled up the bag, he tossed it onto the computer desk and wiped his face. “I think you’re over reacting.” 

“But he’s avoiding me and I don’t know what I did wrong!” 

“Or, he’s just busy. You’re both freshman in college. You also said he’s taking art so he might just have a lot of work to do. Really Lance, why would he be ignoring you?” 

Lance pouted. He was lucky to have friends that would always talk sense into him. “You’re probably right. He’s probably just busy.” 

Pidge stopped spinning. “Or maybe he’s avoiding you because you started getting all touchy with him and made him feel awkward.” 

“PIDGE! You’re not helping!” Hunk looked away from the screen to Pidge and frowned at her. 

“I wasn’t touchy!! I put my head on his shoulder. That’s all.  _ He’s  _ the one who held my hand. I just...let him.” 

“I was kiddinggggg. You don’t need to worry. Like Hunk said, he’s probably just busy.” 

“Don’t worry too much about it and if you do, then just ask him if you made him uncomfortable or something. Anyways we need to go. We have to get up early in the morning.” 

“Yeah yeah. You guys just want me to go so you can make out. I’ll talk to you guys later. Byeee!”

Lance could see how fast Hunk turned red just before Pidge leaned over to shut their computer. He shut his laptop and laid back onto his bed. Maybe he was just thinking too much about it. 

 

~~~~~

 

Lance had been trying all week to get Keith to hang out with him. He knew he couldn’t possibly have that much work to do. Lance even tried to bring up the subjects of knives to get Keith’s attention. However Keith would always blow him off with the excuse of work. Lance was tired of it. He didn’t know what he did wrong and he couldn’t understand why Keith was acting like he was. Walking into the kitchen he stopped next to Keith at the table. “Why have you been avoiding me?” 

“What?” Keith looked up from his book to see Lance frowning. 

“Everytime I want to hang out or come into a room with you, you avoid me.” 

“I’m not avoiding you, I’m just busy.” 

“Bull crap! You can’t possibly have stuff to do every single second of the day. Most times you’re chatting with Sihro but as soon as I come into the room you leave.” Lance looked down at the ground and lowered his voice. “If I made you uncomfortable that day it wasn’t my intention. I was only wanting to be your friend. I’m sorry I laid my head on you.” 

Keith eyes widened. “I’m not angry about that.” 

“You’re not? Then why don’t you want to be around me anymore.” 

“It’s not that….I’m just bad at talking with people and I thought you might get bored.” 

“I wouldn’t get bored! I like hearing you talk about your knives and art. I also talk alot so I think i’m more of the annoying one.” 

Keith looked him dead in the eyes and furrowed his brows. “You’re not annoying.” 

“Good. Then stop avoiding me.” 

Lance didn’t let Keith answer, but instead grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. “Let’s watch some tv together.” 

Keith allowed himself to be drug into the living room and to be pushed onto the couch. “Fine. We can watch it. Only for a little while though.” 

Shiro came home later that night to find the two of them curled up on the couch asleep. He smiled. Picking them up on at a time he moved them into their rooms. He was happy they were getting along again. He just hoped it would last. He knew Keith wasn’t very social. Shiro sighed, he hoped the future would hold happiness for all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while! I was going to post this yesterday but something came up and I was unable to finish it until today. I also would like to say this, though I probably should have said it in the beginning, there won't be any smut in this story. I'm sorry if anyone was looking forward to that, and I'll understand if you'd like to stop reading it. Also sorry if this chapter seems a little all over the place, it did to me for some reason. (Sorry for any mistakes!)


	7. Face Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of abuse.  
> The large italicized paragraph marked with *** has mentions of abuse.

Two months of school had already gone by. Lance had expected to get called into an office at some point for slacking off, but he didn’t think it would be so soon. He sat there and tried to think what he could have done to get called in. He had been doing his work. Shiro made sure of that, the only times he didn’t do his work was when Shiro and Keith were away and couldn't nag him to do it. Even then, they would call him to remind him about it.

Lance squirmed in the chair. Professor Thace told him to stay after class so he could talk to him. The door opened and the professor walked through. He took and seat behind his desk and laid down the folder he’d been carrying. 

“Lance. I have a few questions about the work you’ve been turning in.” 

Lance gulped. “I-I’ve been turning in everything. Well most things. There are a few I didn’t turn in. I can get them to you as soon as possible.” 

Professor Thace chuckled. “No need, your grade is fine. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve looked at your past math scores on the ACT, they were...low shall we say. I’m proud you’re doing so well in class, however Professor Kolivan and I wanted to know if you were getting the answers to your work by other means, rather than studying?” 

_ Oh.  _ Lance understood now. “You think i’m cheating?” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to come off as rude. Kolivan is the one concerned. He can’t stand cheating, he wants kids to actually learn the material. Look if you are, I’m not going to get on your case, even I cheated before in class, I’m just trying to save you from getting yelled at by him. He can be a hardass, but he means for the best. He just wants people to actually  _ learn. _ ” 

“That’s understandable. I’m not cheating though. I’ve...actually been getting tutored.” 

“Oh really. That’s great, i’m glad you’re getting help. Can I ask who from?” 

“Keith Kogane, he’s my roommate, so I asked him to help me.” 

“Ah yes. Keith is a good student, i’m glad he’s willing to help. Well don’t let me keep you. I apologize again, I just assumed you’d rather have me talk to you than Kolivan.” 

Lance smiled and headed to the door to leave. He stopped just before he opened it and turned to look at Professor Thace. “Professor, thank you. For being kind.”

“Of course.”

 

~~~~~

 

After that Lance asked for help more. Whenever Keith and Shiro were away or busy he would stay after class to get help. He thought Professor Kolivan was a little terrifying to be around but he enjoyed his time with Professor Thance. He thought of himself as lucky. He liked all of his professors, they were all helpful and easy to talk to. Lance had just finished the last set of his problems. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. “Finally.” 

Professor Thace looked up from his set of papers. “Did you finish?” 

“Yeah, took way too long.” 

“I’m happy though. You’re getting better, I can see improvements in your scores.” 

“Thank you again for helping.” 

“It’s what I’m here for Lance.” 

Lance gathered up his things and stuffed them in his bag. He got up to leave but then stopped. “Professor. Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“Why do you always wear so much purple?” 

Professor Thace sighed and looked up. He smiled sadly, “Sit.” 

Lance sat back down and waited for the answer. He was wondering if it would have been better to not ask.

“I have daughter, she’s six. She was diagnosed with lung cancer but unfortunately they found it too late and it spread to her heart.” 

“Is there no way to get rid of it?” 

“They found it so late that the treatments won’t work. It’ll also damage her heart more if we tried. Purple is her favourite color, she gave me this beanie for a birthday gift. I go to see her everyday when I get off work, when she sees me wearing my beanie and my purple hair her face lights up and she giggles. I want to give as much happiness before she…” 

Lance felt awful. He shouldn’t have brought up the question. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“No, it’s fine. A lot of people have asked. I like talking about her, even if it is sad. You should be going. You don’t want Shiro and Keith worrying about you.” 

“Yeah. I’ll see you later. I’m sorry, about your daughter.” Lance left and headed home. He wished he hadn’t asked, it must be hard for his professor to talk about. He shook his head to clear it. Now that math was done, he had other things to focus on.  

 

~~~~~

 

“Yes I’m already dressed and ready to go. Just waiting on you guys to get here.” Lance cradled his phone in between his shoulder and ear as he tried to put on his pants. 

“Yeah sure okay. That’s what you said last time when we ended up having to wait half an hour for you. You’re probably just now waking up.” 

“Pshhhhhhh. No, no, maybe, possibly.” 

Lance heard Hunk sigh on the other end of the call. 

“My alarm didn’t go off, it’s not my fault!! I’ll be ready when you get here I promise.” 

“You have to actually  _ set _ your alarm first before it can go off.” 

“You’re mean Pidge. I’m hurt.”

“Mhm I’m sure you are. We’ll be there in an hour. Be ready!”  

Lance shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed a shirt from his dresser. He ran down stairs and into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before he headed out. Pidge and Hunk had invited him to the movies, since it was the first weekend they were actually all free and able to hang out, Lance couldn’t say no. He walked into the living room and stopped by the arm of the chair. 

“You’re only eating toast. Shouldn’t you eat more, you might get hungry.” Keith frowned as some crumbs fell to the floor. 

“It’s fine, if I get hungry i’ll get something at the theaters.” Honestly he just wasn’t that hungry, his appetite was getting smaller as the years went on. 

Lance sat around with Keith and Shiro waiting for his friends to show up. He was happy he got to hang out with them, they picked on him from time to time, but he loved them and wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. An hour went by quickly as Lance zoned out to the tv. He got up as he checked the message on his phone. “My friends are outside. I’ll see you guys later. I shouldn’t be getting back too late.” 

He didn’t even have time to take a step before he was pulled onto Shiro’s lap. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and nuzzled his face into the side of his neck. Lance squirmed and tried to get away, but he wasn’t strong enough to escape Shiro’s grasp. “Shiro I need to goooooo. You always do this.”

“Do you hate it?”

Lance blushed. “I don't necessarily  _ hate _ it. I just don't want to make my friends wait any longer.”

“Fine fine. I'm done for now.” Shiro squeezed Lance one last time before finally releasing him. “Have fun with your friends.”

Lance got up and headed for the door. He stopped next to Keith and after debating with himself he leaned over and hugged him. “See you guys later!” He ran out the door and jumped into Hunk’s car. “Hey Hunk, hey Pidge.”

“Hey, are you all set to go?”

“Yes! Let's do this.”

Pidge turned around in her seat to look at him. “Are you sure you're going to be okay with watching a horror movie? You and Hunk get scared pretty easily.”

“I don't get scared  _ that  _ easily. I'll be fine.”

 

~~~~~

 

He wasn't fine. “I'm never watching a stupid horror movie again.” Lance pouted and got closer to Hunk as they walked to their car. 

“Me neither. We should have watched a comedy.” 

Pidge looked at both of them. “You guys  _ always  _ say you're not going to watch another. You guys are just a bunch of babies. It wasn't even that scary.”

“It was terrifying! The Wendigo Pidge, the Wendigo was scary!!” Lance shouted as he tightened his grip on Hunks arm. 

“You're both giant dorks. And let go of Hunk you're going to make him smell.”

Finally reaching the car Lance got into the back seat and glared at Pidge. “I do not stink, thank you very much. I took a shower, and I think my soap smells pretty.”

“If you smelled like your soap then it wouldn't be a problem.”

“Huh?”

Hunk and Pidge looked at one another, both silently urging the other to be the one to speak up. Finally Hunk gave in and decided to say it. “You smell of an alpha's scent.”

Lance pulled his shirt to his nose and sniffed. “I...don't smell anything other than what I usually smell like.” 

“Is it maybe one of your roommates?”

_ Oh.  _ “Shiro. He hugs me every time right before I leave. I guess he just really likes hugs.”

“Does he do it to Keith?”

“No…” Lance shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe Keith doesn't like hugs as much. Though he let me hug him before I left.”

Hunk slapped his hand to his forehead. “Or maybe he doesn't do it to Keith because Keith wasn't getting harassed by his friends.”

“What does that have to do with Shiro hugging me?”

Pidge groaned. “I feel sorry for Shiro that you’re so oblivious. He’s scent marking you!” 

Lance sat there and looked confused. Then it dawned on him that scent marking made more sense than just friendly hugs. He didn’t smell any different to himself because he was so used to Shiro’s smell being on him. He turned bright red and looked at his two friends. “But, I mean, maybe they are just friendly hugs.” 

“Orrrr, maybe Mr. Alpha has the hots for you.” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows while smirking. “I can talk to him for you if you want me to. Maybe get the ball a rolling.” 

“NO. No ball, no rolling. I don’t need or want you embarrassing me,  _ again _ . 

Pidge turned around and sulked in her seat. “You never let me do anything fun.” 

Hunk patted Pidge on the head and looked at Lance. “Do you like him?” 

“I’m not into guys. Or alphas.”

“You’re right. That was a stupid question.” Hunk smiled sadly and turned around to start the car. “You should tell Shiro that, so he stops trying.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Lance walked through the door into a quiet house. It was late, everyone must already be asleep. Walking into his room he flopped down onto his bed, he should really get up and get properly dressed. He was too tired though, his eyes already starting to close. His whole body felt heavy, he couldn’t move a muscle. He finally gave in and let sleep wash over him.

 

***

_ Lance was running through the woods. Why was he running again? Lance stopped and heard a piercing screech ring through the trees. It made his heart stop in his chest. He looked behind him to see the Wendigo running on all fours, faster than it should have been able to. Lance began running again, he was smacked in the face with twigs as he ran through them, some leaving cuts on his face. The blood ran down his cheeks mixing with the tears. When did he start crying? He wanted to call out for help but his throat felt clogged. He looked to his sides as he ran, hoping to find a place to hide but instead; Lockers? He was standing in his old middle school hallway. Why was he back? It was the last place he wanted to be. He turned to run the other way, to try and get away from that place, but he saw the Wendigo, sitting, waiting for him to make his move. Run to the place he feared most in the world, or run into the arms of the Wendigo, into the arms of death. He turned and ran. He couldn’t open the doors, they wouldn’t budge. He could hear the Wendigo crawling closer, it’s nails dragging on the floor. It was taunting him with his freedom . It could run and catch him at any moment but instead it played with his fragile mind. Letting him think he could get away. He ran, the hallway was never this long before. He saw a light and ran towards the open door. He ran inside, the lights were blinding him. He needed to hide. Before he got the chance the Wendigo screeched and pushed him to the ground. He looked up, but it wasn’t a Wendigo looking down at him. The face he saw staring down at him terrified him even more. He didn’t want to be here, not again. He wished the Wendigo would come back. He’d rather be torn apart then be in this room again. The man smiled down at Lance. ‘Why don’t we have some fun.’  _

_ Lance tried to scream and scratch at the face above him. _

_ ‘Don’t act like you don’t want this. Teasing me like that with your scent.’ _

_ Lance clawed at him, cutting the man’s cheek.  _

_ The man hissed in pain. Lance felt the blow to his stomach and saw stars.  _

_ ‘Stupid slut. I’ll make sure you know you place once i’m done.’  _

_ Lance felt sick. He couldn’t move. The man grabbed Lance’s shirt, the touch making Lance’s mind spin. He screamed. He couldn’t stop screaming. He wanted out, he didn’t want to be here. Not again. He screamed his lungs raw as he repeated the same phrase over and over again in his mind. Save me. Save me. Save me. Save me. _

_ Lan- _

_ -ance. _

_ -..up _

_ -Wake up. _

_ Save me.  _

_ *** _

Lance bolted up straight. He was covered in sweat, his chest heaving, and tears streaming down his face. 

“Lance, are you okay?” 

“Shiro?” Lance looked around, it was still dark out. Shiro was sitting on the edge of the bed his hands holding tightly onto Lance’s shoulders. “Why…” 

“You we’re screaming. The neighbors called the cops, they were afraid someone was getting hurt. I’ve been trying to wake you up but you just kept screaming.” 

“Keith?”

“He’s talking to the cops now. Lance are you okay? You’re shaking.” 

Lance wasn’t okay, he could still feel the man’s hands holding him down, could still feel his breath on his face, could still feel- “I’m sorry. I-.” Lance didn’t know what to say, his mind was blank. He knew it was a dream, that he was safe now. Yet he was still scared. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Lance, you’re safe now.” 

Lance jumped as the door opened. 

“The police are gone. I explained what was happening.” Keith walked and sat with them on the bed. “Lance?” 

Lance looked at them and shook his head while looking down. He felt Shiro move and allowed himself to be pulled onto Shiro’s lap. “It’s okay now. You’re safe” 

He cried harder and buried his head in Shiro’s chest. 

Keith rubbed his back. “Lance. What happened in your nightmare?”

Lance wiped his face and looked at them. “The man-” Lance stopped. 

“It’s okay, you can tell us,” Shiro urged him to continue. 

“The Wendigo was chasing me.” 

“Wen- From the horror movie you watched?” 

“Yes. I was in the woods and it was chasing me. It ended up catching me.” 

Shiro and Keith looked to one another, then looked back to Lance. Shiro wiped away the last remaining tears. “Is that all that happened?” 

Lance thought about it, then thought of all the questions he’d be asked if he told them. “Yes. I’m sorry for waking you guys up.” 

Shiro and Keith weren’t idiots, which is why they didn’t pressure Lance into telling them. They remained silent for a while, letting Lance calm his breathing. Lance crawled back under his covers and burrowed into his pillows. He felt the bed dip in on both sides and peaked out to see Keith and Shiro crawling under the covers to lay next to him. He didn’t say anything, just laid there as they got comfortable next to him. He should tell them he’s fine, he shouldn’t let them worry about him. But tonight he didn’t want to be alone. He stayed quiet and let himself be selfish for one night. Tomorrow he would apologize and things would go back to normal. For now, he let sleep claim him, even if he didn’t want to go back to sleep, for fear of more nightmares, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Just before his mind went blank he felt Shiro and Keith slide closer and wrap their arms around him. With their warmth washing over him he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I'll try to be better I swear. :'(  
> (Sorry if there are any mistakes!)


	8. Not A Chapter (Update, Please Read)

I want to say I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. It still might be a little while before I can update. I've been busy with family things and also very busy getting ready to start college, so I haven't had time to write. BUT I'm still of course going to work on this story, I'll get my update out as soon as I can. I just wanted to let everyone know that I didn't just abandon this, I've just been busy. 


End file.
